With conventional messaging systems, when a call is placed from a first phone to a second phone, the caller (e.g., the user of the first phone) simply hears the second phone ring several times and the call go to voicemail if the second phone is not answered. The caller may not know why the second phone was not answered and that can often lead to the caller calling the second phone and/or other phones associated with receiving party (e.g., the user of the second phone) whom the caller is trying to reach until the caller reaches the receiving party or simply gives up in frustration.